The 24 Hours Series: Homicidal Liu
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: Kaitlyn Sulez was just a normal teenager until she found out she was being hunted down by a mysterious organization. One night, she gets kidnapped by the organization and thrown into a cell with another victim; a sketchy boy with stitches all over his face, and things start going downhill faster than she expected.
1. Prologue

**Alright, hello reader. This is a continuation of the 24 Hours Series, so if you haven't read the first one (The 24 Hours Series: Ticci Toby), then go do that first. **

**Reviews from the last story are now going to be answered.**

**Ryan: Lol, yeah, sorry about that wait... Liu is one of the best Creepypastas. The only one I like better than Liu is Toby, and only a bit better at that. **

**SilverConstellation: Lol, thank you. I mean, when you're knocked out cold, I don't think you have dreams but idk... Yup, the Leader is a female. My only Creepypasta OC as of right now. (I mean, Brianna's an OC, but she ain't a CP). Slenderman is able to talk telepathically according to the CP fandom. Yes, Liu is from Brotherly Hate. Lol, I'm not a horror fan either, but for some reason I really enjoy twisted stories, songs, and the like. **

**Anyways, let's get on with it already.**

Brianna sat in the garden, watching the sunset. She'd been at the Creepypasta mansion for about a week now, and it was very pleasant. A couple of the Creepypastas annoyed her, but most of them were very polite and kind. Her favorite thing was when she got to go sit in her garden and watch the beautfiul sunset.

Since she wasn't useful as a murderer yet, Slenderman decided to let Masky train her and she could just help with the chores for now. Everyone agreed with that idea. Lots of the Creepypastas despised doing the chores, and she actually liked them, so she now was in charge of doing all the chores. She sighed contently, a small smile decorating her face.

"Brianna!" Toby called from behind her. She turned to see the boy in a bit of a panic. "Liu's been kidnapped!"

Brianna's eyes widened, the shock hitting her like a wrecking ball. "Wait, really?"

Toby nodded frantically. "It's the same girl that took us."

She turned back to the sunset slowly, wrapping her arms around herself tightly. "Poor Liu..."

"We have to save him." Toby's voice suddenly sounded determined. "Like he did us."

Brianna nodded, brows furrowing. "But how?"

"I don't know yet," he sat beside on the bench. "But we have to figure out a way. We can't just leave him there."

"Alright. Do you have anything?"

He thought for moment. "Yes. I think I do. But... it's dangerous."

She chuckled. "Everything we do is dangerous."

"I meant for Liu and whoever they kidnap."

"Oh." She stared at the ground in confusion. "What's your plan then?"

He was about to respond when a voice cut into their conversation. "You two _are not_ going to go save him."

Both Toby and Brianna groaned.

Masky came into view, mask in one hand and cigarette in the other. "It's too risky."

"We're murderers! Literally everything is risky!" The two exclaimed in unison.

Masky rolled his eyes and lit the cigarette in his hand.. "But we have permission from Slenderman to murder, you do not have permission to go storm the place and get yourselves kidnapped again."

Toby crossed his arms. "You need to mind your own business."

Masky blew his smoke out carelessly. "Your business is my business; we're partners. You can't just run off and get yourself killed. It would break Slenderman's heart."

"Highly doubt that." Toby rolled his eyes. "You know he likes you better. Otherwise he wouldn't so harsh to me."

"He's only harsh because he wants to help you."

"Well, he's failing then."

Masky raised an eyebrow, dropping and stepping on his cigarette. "Such a brat." He muttered, yet Brianna heard him. "Anyway, you're late on dinner Brianna, and Toby, stay out of trouble."

Brianna jumped up. "I'll get right on it, sorry." She raced back inside, hoping no one would notice she was a few mintues behind.

_(Back in town...)_

Kaitlyn sat in her room, headphones full volume, pen and paper in her hand. She let out a frustrated sigh as she struggled to come with a good chorus. She yanked off her headphones, deciding to pay more attention to her writing. A small knock interrupted her thoughts. "Come on," She called, her tone laced with annoyance.

Her little brother opened the room meekly, peeking through the crack. "I was wondering if I could borrow one of your pencils..."

She waved her hand. "Go ahead."

He came up a pulled out a pencil, the same one he always got. "Thank you..." He began walking away.

"Hey," She stopped him. "Just keep that one."

His eyes lit up. "Really? I can keep it?"

She nodded, her lips twitching into a small smile.

"Thank you so much!" He excitedly ran out of the room, pulling the door closed again.

She went back to her writing, still trying to figure out that stupid chorus.

A knock came at her door again. A bit confused, she responded. "You still need something, Ivan?"

The door swung open and two buff men stood there.

She jumped to her feet, analyzing the situation. Without warning she lunged towards the nightstand, digging through the drawer for her knife. She pulled it out, holding it defensively.

The men shared a glance before walking towards her, grabbing her wrists and trying to pry the knife out of her hand. She dropped the knife, knowing they'd let go of her and try to grab the knife. Her prediction worked, and she sprinted away. She opened the window, jumping out and running away from the house.

After a good thirty minutes of running, she finally stopped, deciding that she was probably safe now. She leaned against the wall of the nearby business, trying to regulate her breathing.

"Why, hello, my friend."

Kaitlyn's eyes shot open, darting around, attempting to find the other person. "Who are you?"

A small chuckle emitted from Kaitlyn's left side. "I can't tell you yet." A figure appeared in front of her, black cloak drapping over it's thin frame.

Kaitlyn narrowed her eyes at the figure. "Leave me alone."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." The figure's hand shot up, and Kaitlyn immediately passed out.

**Yeah, um, decided to build the plot a bit with the beginning scene. Plus, y'all kinda needed to see how Brianna was faring, right?...**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	2. Chapter One

**Okay, I'm back now... hi guys...**

**I've grown a minor addiction to anime so I've been procrastinating a bit... I'm recently started the Bungou Stray Dogs series and finished the My Hero Academia series last month. I also like Future Diary a lot, but I've only seen the first episode so far.**

**Ryan: Goodness, Ikr? I literally thought the same thing when I was writing it, and every time I've ever read a fanfic for CP, I have the same reaction. Technically, Masky is from the Marble Hornets series, but all the CP fans include him in the fanfics and stuff. oOf, I fOrGoT aBoUt BrIaNnA's FaMiLy LeMmE tHiNk Of An ExCuSe...**

**Onward!**

Kaitlyn's eyes fluttered open, and she shot up. She was in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. Her mind flooded with pictures of a cloaked woman, and she remembered that she was kidnapped. She sighed. "Of course. Just my luck."

She swung her legs over to the side of bed, looking around. It was a nice room. Polished wood floors, pretty blue walls, and a small counter with cabnets over to the left. If she had to be kidnapped, this would be the room she'd want to stay in.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a boy was shoved in. He fell to the ground, hitting his head _hard. _

The guard scoffed. "Weakling. The last guy was so much stronger." He closed the door, and Kaitlyn could hear him locking it.

Kaitlyn watched him warily, unsure if she could trust him or not.

He shakily sat up, wiping the blood off his forehead. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice sounding weak and defeated.

Kaitlyn crossed her arms. "You tell me first."

He sighed. "My name is Liu."

"I'm Kaitlyn."

He looked over to the cabnets. He reached up to grip the stand of the bed, pulling himself up. He limped over to the cabnets, clutching the counter for support. He opened one of the cabnets, searching for something in particular. He continued rumaging through the cabnets, finally pulling out a roll of bandages.

He paused, then looked to her. "Hey, um, could you help me bandage my head. I can't use my left arm right now..."

She hesitated, then stood and walked over to him. She took the roll from him. "Where do you need to be bandaged?"

He pointed to his forehead. "My head, mostly."

She nodded and started wrapping the bandage around his forehead, careful to be gentle. "That should do it."

He took the roll and placed it back in the cabnet. "Thank you."

She watched as he tucked it behind some other supplies. "How did you know that was in?"

"A friend of mine told me," he replied simply, turning to examine the room.

Kaitlyn furrowed her brows. "What do you mean a friend told you?"

He continued glancing around the room. "A friend of mine was kidnapped before me. He was the one that hid the bandage here."

"Oh," she also looked around the room, trying to find what he was looking for.

His gaze became fixed on a certain area in the floor, and he limped over to it. He lowered himself to the ground slowly, then began to pick at the ground. He pulled a floorboard up, then another, and another. Once he had pulled up five floorboards, he stopped pulling up floorboards and started searching inside the hole. He pulled out two knives, then placed the floorboards back.

He stood up, handing her one of knives. "Here, you'll need this to protect yourself."

She took it, confused. "Protect myself?"

"We're going to storm the place."

_(At the Mansion...)_

Brianna sat the plates down at each spot on the table, counting to make sure there was one for everyone. Masky stood at the end of the table, making sure she was doing everything correctly. Even though she was in the Mansion, she was still undergoing a trial. Masky had already brushed a lot of her mistakes under the rug, making sure Slenderman wouldn't judge her for it. He was incredibly gracious, even if he acted like a jerk sometimes.

"Is this correct?" Brianna asked nervously, looking up at Masky.

Masky nodded. "Yes, they're all correct. Except for BEN's. His is crooked slightly."

Brianna looked to where BEN sat, and fixed the plate. "Is that right?"

Masky nodded again. "Perfect. You're doing great."

Brianna smiled. "Thank you. But it's only because you're such a great teacher."

"Thank you," Masky responded simply, walking over to the bell. He rang it, signaling to everyone that it was time for dinner.

The Creepypastas didn't take long at all to get into the dining room, each one sitting down at their spot. The Proxies and Brianna got to eat in a different room with Slenderman, however. She'd set up that room ahead of time.

Slenderman walked in, signaling to Masky that he could go eat now. He walked over to Brianna. "Miss Catrine, I have a question for you."

Brianna swallowed hard, worried he's was confronting her for being a few minutes late.

He gestured for her to follow him outside of the dining room, and she obeyed. He shut the door behind them and turned to her. "As you know, I had originally assigned Liu as the Rulekeeper. He was the one that kept all of the Creepypastas in line. But now that he is kidnapped, who do you think should take his place?"

Brianna thought for a moment, running all of the Creepypastas through her head. "I would put Jeff in his place."

Slenderman hummed quietly, and she could he was confused by her choice. "Why him? Why not someone proven to be responible, like Eyeless Jack or Masky?"

Brianna didn't hesitate to respond. "Jeff is detremined and serious. He would take the role more seriously than the others, since he wants things to be perfect. I've seen his knife collection a couple of times, and it is incredibly organized." She paused, looking at the floor. "But that's only my opinion, sir."

Slenderman nodded. "Thank you, Brianna."

She looked back up, a small smile spreading across her lips. "Of course sir!"

Slenderman simply started walking towards their dining room. "We may go to dinner now."

"Oh, uh, yes sir," she scrambled to follow him. However, she couldn't supress the pleasure rising inside her. She had actually answered him correctly. She was so proud of herself.

She just loved it at the mansion.

**Alright guys, glad that I finally finished a chapter.**

**Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


End file.
